


House Hunters: Coldwater-Waugh Edition

by acollectionofdaydreams



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Buying a HOUSE, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofdaydreams/pseuds/acollectionofdaydreams
Summary: Quentin and Eliot are buying their first house and talking about their future. Margo is being, well, Margo. Their poor realtor was not prepared.





	House Hunters: Coldwater-Waugh Edition

**Author's Note:**

> i watch too much hgtv and this was the inevitable result

Reaching the point where they were buying their first home together had been a journey, to say the least. Lots of late night conversations and combing through budgets and looking at property websites had been involved. Quentin was beyond excited though. He and Eliot had married just under a year ago and were itching to get out of the tiny Brooklyn apartment they were renting. Quentin had dreams of a home library and a dog running in the backyard, and Eliot had dreams of, well, a very long list of aesthetic choices that mattered deeply to him. Quentin genuinely wasn’t too picky about the minor details of a place. He just wanted it to be theirs. 

Eliot had set up some viewings with a realtor, and they were going to be looking for a house just over the New York state line on the New Jersey side. It had taken some discussion and compromise to get Eliot to see his side on moving to New Jersey, but the truth was they both wanted a family, and having Quentin’s parents nearby became an important part of that conversation. Eliot’s family wasn’t a part of their lives, but they wanted their kids to grow up with the support of their grandparents as well as their many aunts and uncles in the city, and Fillory of course. They also weren’t made of money, and New York was expensive. So, New Jersey it was. Quentin pretty much gave Eliot free reign on every other aspect of the homebuying process.

On the day they were set to meet their realtor, an unexpected visitor traipsed through their front door.

“Margo, what are you doing here?” Quentin asked.

“We’re going to look at houses, aren’t we?” she asked innocently.

Quentin turned around to look at Eliot in question, who just shrugged at him.

He said, “She wanted to come, and I figured another set of eyes might be helpful.”

Quentin sighed and turned back to Margo, resigned to her presence.

“Fine,” he said, “but remember this is mine and Eliot’s decision, okay?”

Margo smiled devilishly and reached out to pinch his cheek, which he flinched away from and swatted at her hand.

“Calm your tits, Coldwater,” she said. “You get veto power. You knew you were marrying me when you married Eliot, and I figured you would have accepted that by now.”

Eliot walked around him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and grinned.

“She’s right, you know,” he said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Quentin grumbled, but a smile was pulling at the corner of his mouth letting them know that he wasn’t really angry.

Quentin loved Margo, no matter how much they teased each other. She was Eliot’s other half in just as many ways as he was. He and Margo had been friends before he’d starting dating Eliot, but their relationship had only gotten closer since. It was a friendship that was as bizarre as it was precious to him. Not that either of them would ever say that out loud.

When they entered the realtor’s office, he rose to greet them with a warm smile. Quentin immediately felt comfortable with him and was grateful for Eliot’s good judge of character. He’d been a little worried about getting stuck with some homophobic prick, but this guy was around their age and seemed friendly enough.

“Hello, Mr. Coldwater-Waugh,” he said, shaking Eliot’s hand. “I’m Jacob.”

Then he turned to Margo and asked, “And this must be your partner?”

Margo and Eliot burst out laughing, and Quentin rolled his eyes at them. He reached out his hand politely and said, “Actually, that’s me. Quentin Coldwater-Waugh.”

The realtor’s face immediately turned bright red as he gave him an absolutely mortified look. He was practically tripping over himself to shake Quentin’s hand.

“I am so sorry,” he rushed out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Coldwater-Waugh.”

“Please, call us Eliot and Quentin,” Eliot said, only halfway recovered from his fit of giggles. He gestured toward Margo and said, “This is our friend, Margo. She’s here for her impeccable artistic taste and moral support.”

He shook her hand too, looking very flustered when she winked at him. Quentin was already sure this was going to be an adventure and a half if the first 30 seconds had been any indication. 

The first house they were viewing had been Eliot’s top choice. This means it was of course at the top of their budget. Quentin had to admit it was gorgeous though when they pulled up in front of it. It was a colonial with a clean white and brick exterior. They made their way up the porch steps while Jacob pointed out different aspects of the landscaping. Quentin wasn’t entirely sure how well they’d take to lawn maintenance, but he had a sneaking suspicion that would end up being his job. 

Upon opening the front door, they were greeted with an ostentatious staircase stained a deep rich brown with gold finishings. There was one check off of Eliot’s list of requirements. Eliot marvelled at it in a way that had Quentin grinning at him unabashedly. He might have mentally added a staircase to his list right then and there just to see that look on Eliot’s face again. They followed their realtor through the living room and kitchen, taking note of the hardwood floors and white cabinets which Eliot had simply refused to compromise on. There was a set of built in bookshelves in the corner of the living room that had Quentin swooning, and he didn’t much care about the specifics of the kitchen after that. He ran his hand along the smoothly polished wood as he listened to Eliot and Margo grill the realtor with questions from the other room. 

“You two are definitely hosting Christmas,” Margo said when Quentin finally tore himself away to join them.

Eliot’s eyes lit up in a way that let Quentin know he was already mentally event planning. As endearing as it was, Quentin was already mentally attempting to reign him in.

The three bedrooms were upstairs. They stepped into the largest of the two guest rooms, with the realtor saying, “This would make a great nursery if you decide to expand your family, or a guest bedroom in the meantime.”

Margo eyed the room suspiciously and began a thorough investigation of it that had their realtor giving him and Eliot puzzled looks. Quentin just shook his head, knowing it was best to let Margo be Margo.

She opened the door to the closet and sighed, turning around to look at Eliot with a devastated look.

“You know I wanted a walk-in closet,” she pouted.

Eliot walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug, petting her hair gently. 

He said, “I know, Bambi, but we all have to make compromises sometimes.”

Jacob looked supremely confused as he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him, and Quentin almost pitied him for what he’d walked into. Almost. He got to go home when they were done, but Quentin had to live with the two of them. 

“It’s a shame you’ll have to leave some of your shoes at your own house,” Quentin said, pointedly at Margo.

Margo flipped him off behind Eliot’s back, and Quentin sighed heavily. Jacob cleared his throat next to him and said, “The master is right this way, if you’d like to take a look.”

“We’d love that,” Eliot said.

He patted Margo’s head before catching up to them and placing his hand on the small of Quentin’s back to guide him down the hall. When they stepped into the room, Quentin nearly gasped. It was absolutely huge.

“Now this is what I’m talking about,” Margo practically purred as she brushed past them.

She made a beeline for the closet, opening the French doors to reveal a large walk-in space with built in shelves. She turned around and placed her hand over her heart, looking absolutely blown away.

“This is our house,” she said confidently. “We don’t need to see any others.”

The realtor laughed, clearly not sure how to respond to her, as he went on to explain the square footage to Eliot and Quentin. The room was gorgeous and had lots of natural light streaming through the large bay window. It had Quentin picturing lazy mornings eating breakfast in bed and late nights under the moonlight wrapped up in each other.

“Now will this room fit a king sized bed?” Margo asked.

“Uh, yes, the previous owners had a king,” Jacob answered.

She nodded approvingly. She said, “Good, because the three of us fitting into a double was a bitch last time.”

Quentin could have killed her right then and there, but Eliot was looking at her like he was extremely amused. 

“What?” she said to Quentin. “It’s true. You practically fell off the bed like three times.”

“Oh my god,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Let the record show he’d tried to be patient for Eliot’s sake. He really had. With his voice tight, he looked at her and continued, “Margo, that was one time first year, and I thought we weren’t talking about it anymore.”

She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. “Maybe you aren’t,” she said flippantly, “but you know I rocked your world, Coldwater.”

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, “Uh, if you’ll follow me, the ensuite bathroom is this way.”

When he’d turned his back to them, Quentin shot a fiery glare at Margo. Eliot stepped between them and laced his fingers through Quentin’s, only wincing a bit when Quentin gripped his hand like a vice. 

“Now, now. Play nice, children,” he chided them. He turned to Margo and added, “Stop making my husband uncomfortable, Bambi.”

“Maybe your husband needs to lighten up,” she countered.

She did listen though and mercifully made no comments about the bathroom while Eliot and Quentin fawned over the size of the freestanding bathtub. It was no secret that they had a guilty love of Lush bath bombs and had spent many nights trying to contort both of their bodies into the tub in their apartment. That struggle would be a thing of the past in this gorgeously deep bathtub. 

Once they’d had a chance to look through all of the rooms, the realtor left them alone for a few minutes out in the garden to discuss. Margo followed Jacob back into the house, chatting him up about God only knows what. Eliot and Quentin found themselves leaning on the railing of the back porch looking out across the fenced in yard. It wasn’t too big, but it was just big enough for Quentin to picture a dog and maybe a couple of kids running around in it. He could see all their friends gathered for summer barbecues. Him and Eliot sitting out here on the patio with a bottle of wine at sunset. Maybe a picnic under the large oak tree next to the fence.

“What are you thinking, Q?” Eliot asked.

“I love it,” Quentin answered quietly, turning to look at him. “This feels like our home.”

“I agree,” Eliot grinned. 

He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Quentin’s lips, and Quentin sighed, melting into it. They pulled apart, and Quentin felt breathless under the full force of the look of absolute adoration Eliot was giving him.

“I can’t believe this is our life,” Eliot said.

Quentin couldn’t either. It had been a long and chaotic few years leading up to now, and this outcome was one he’d never let himself dare to dream of. Here he was though, staring forever right in the face with the man he loved and had somehow had the fortune of marrying. He couldn’t help but see the next fifty years when Eliot looked at him like this.

“I can’t wait to have a family with you,” he said honestly. 

Eliot of a few years ago would have shied away from that kind of sincerity and commitment, but they were on the same page these days about what they wanted for themselves and from each other. 

“We’re going to be the best parents,” Eliot agreed. At that moment, Margo’s laugh could be heard ringing through the house and out through the back door. They chuckled to themselves, and Eliot added, “And Margo is going to be the best aunt.”

Quentin grinned and shook his head. “She really is,” he said. 

They looked at each other seriously then, having one of those silent conversations they’d all but mastered by this point. Finally, Eliot asked, “So, we’re thinking the same thing then?”

Quentin smiled and nodded. He reached up on his tiptoes to peck Eliot’s lips.

“Let’s go save Jacob from Margo and let him know we want to make an offer,” he said.

They spent about an hour after they got back to Jacob’s office drawing up a contract, and his head only hurt a little bit at the end of it. When they left with an accepted offer though, both he and Eliot were beaming from ear to ear. And on the car ride back home when Margo proudly showed Quentin the new contact in her phone, Jacob Hot Realtor, he could only laugh fondly. For maybe the first time since he’d been a lonely teenager with a broken brain, Quentin Coldwater-Waugh truly and wholly loved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at folie-a-hayley if you wanna find me!


End file.
